Multiple VLAN registration protocol (MVRP) is used in layer-two networks to conserve bandwidth by preventing unnecessary flooding. MVRP prunes ports in the active network topology so that traffic will be flooded over only necessary links. The underlying active topology can be generated by different loop prevention protocols such as spanning tree protocol (STP), multiple spanning tree (MST), and resilient Ethernet protocol (REP). During network topology changes, such as interfaces going down, pruning states of ports in a network may need to be reprogrammed. How fast the pruning states can be updated will affect the speed of layer two network convergence.